Corpse Party (PSP, iOS)/Gallery
Corpse Party utilizes Computer Graphics, simply known as CG's. Below is the gallery with every CG in the game. Gallery CHAPTER 1 Br_ev01bout.png|The group doing Sachiko Ever After Br_ev02out.png|The group during the earthquake Br_ev03out.png|A classroom with Yoshiyuki Shinohara's corpse Br_ev04out.png|Sachiko Shinozaki sitting in the corner of the room Br_ef03out.png|"Whatever you do, don't look at the newspaper" ef(5).png|The newspaper br_ef09out.png|A cabinet filled with hair br_ef09bout.png|A cabinet with a ghostly face on it, an alternative of the previous CG Br_ef01out.png|A notice with "I'm going to kill you" written over it Br_ev09out.png|The skeletal remains of Asuka Kato Br_ef05out.png|"Wash your hands with soap" Br_ef06out.png|"Wash your hands with blood." An alternative of the previous CG Br_ef07out.png|Anatomical diagram, coated in blood Br_ef08out.png|Anatomical diagram, dripping with blood, alternative of the previous CG Br_ev10out.png|Naomi Nakashima and Seiko Shinohara laying down on the beds in the infirmary Br_ev05out.png|Black mist materializing in front of Naomi ef(12).png|The door leading out of the infirmary is blocked off Br_ev06out.png|Image appearing during Wrong End 2 ★3 ev(8).png|Seiko, hanged, but still alive ev(9).png|Seiko, hanged, but still alive (2) ev(10).png|Seiko, hanged, but still alive (3) ev(11).png|Seiko's corpse after suffocating to death ev(12).png|Seiko's corpse after suffocating to death (2) ev(13).png|Seiko's corpse after suffocating to death (3) BC_CG_009.png|Image appearing during WRONG END 1 ★2 CHAPTER 2 BC CG 012.png|Ryou Yoshizawa sitting down BC CG 013C.png|Ryou catching the player BC CG 013A.png|Ryou catching the player (2) BC CG 013B.png|Ryou catching the player (3) br_ev14out.png|Ayumi Shinozaki right after being possessed br_ev15out.png|Image appearing during Wrong End 2 ★3 br_ev17out.png|Ayumi being possessed for the second time br_ev16bout.png|Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi looking into the mirror br_ev16out.png|Yoshiki looking into the mirror, with Ayumi possessed Br ef11out.png|A disturbing drawing found in classroom 2-A br_ev18out.png|Mayu being held up by the ghost girls br_ev19out.png|Yoshiki and Ayumi meeting Naho Saenoki for the first time BC CG 014B.png|The body of the cursed doll BC CG 014A.png|The head of the cursed doll BC CG 014C.png|The doll completed br_ev20bout.png|One of the images that appears during Wrong End 4 ★5 br_ev20out.png|One of the images that appears during Wrong End 4 ★5 ef(14).png|One of the images that appears during Wrong End 4 ★5 br_ev21out.png|Yoshiki about to be hit by Yoshikazu Yanagihori CHAPTER 3 br_ef22out.png|The door leading to the main building br_ev23out.png|Mitsuki Yamamoto seeing the ghost girl right in front of her. br_ef21out.png|"CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE" written many times br_ev51out.png|Sakutaro Morishige found by the Mochida siblings br_ev22out.png|Emi Urabe after being struck by Yoshikazu br_ef25out.png|Door to the female lavatories br_ev24bout.png|The art room with a girl in the corner br_ev24out.png|The art room with a girl in the corner, lights off br_ev25out.png|Kokuhaku Akaboji talking to herself br_ev26out.png|Yuki Kanno appearing in front of Yuka Mochida, demanding her eye br_ev27out.png|Yuki catching Yuka br_ev28out.png|Mitsuki's corpse CHAPTER 4 br_ev29out.png|Naomi after dying from suffocation br_ev30bout.png|Yui Shishido's monologue during the Extra End ★6 br_ev30cout.png|Yui's monologue during the Extra End ★6 br_ev30dout.png|Yui's monologue during the Extra End ★6 br_ev30out.png|Yui's monologue during the Extra End ★6 br_ev52out.png|Image appearing during Wrong End 2 ★3. BC CG 046A.png|Naomi's dream of Seiko BC CG 046B.png|Naomi's dream of Seiko br_ev31out.png|The female lavatories in the secong building containing many corpses br_ev32bout.png|Yuuya Kizami talking to himself in the lavatories br_ev32out.png|Yuuya Kizami talking to himself in the lavatories br_ev33out.png|Image that appears during Wrong End 3 ★4 br_ef28out.png|A message on the pool br_ef29out.png|A message on the pool br_ef30out.png|A message on the pool BC CG 013C.png|Ryou staring at the player BC CG 013A.png|Ryou, after giving him the wrong tongue BC CG 013B.png|Ryou, after giving him the wrong tongue br_ev23bout.png|Tokiko Tsuji after giving her the wrong tongue Br ev27out.png|Yuki staring at the player br_ev27bout.png|Yuki after the wrong tongue is given BC CG 035.png|Ayumi seeing from the eyes of Yuki br_ev36out.png|Sachiko revealed as the main antagonist br_ev36bout.png|Sachiko about to stab Ayumi br_ev36cout.png|Sachiko, after stabbing Ayumi br_ev36dout.png|Sachiko, after stabbing Ayumi CHAPTER 5 br_ev38out.png|Yuuya after revealing his evil intentions to Yuka br_ev39out.png|Mayu's corpse seen on Sakutaro's phone br_ev40out.png|A dream that Satoshi has of Yuka br_ev41out.png|Image that appears during Wrong End 1 ★3 br_ev45out.png|Image that appears during Wrong End 3 ★5 br_ev45bout.png|Image that appears during Wrong End 3 ★5 br_ev43out.png|Image that appears during Wrong End 2 ★4 br_ev47out.png|Image that appears during Wrong End 2 ★4 br_ev42out.png|Sachiko's death br_ev44out.png|the floor of the torture room, with Shougo Taguchi panicking br_ev44bout.png|the floor of the torture room br_ev44cout.png|the floor of the torture room, with Yoshikazu's legs seen br_ev44dout.png|Seiko's corpse after falling from the table br_ev44eout.png|Seiko's corpse bleeding from the mouth br_ev44fout.png|Seiko's corpse bleeding br_ev49bout.png|The truth behind Seiko's death br_ev49out.png|The truth behind Seiko's death Characters.png|Picture taken by Sakutaro Morishige ''Unused CG's '' br_ev01out.png|The group in their classroom. ev(94).png|Yoshie along with her daughter, Sachiko. ev(95).png|Yoshie along with Yuki. ev(96).png|Yoshie along with Naomi. Category:Gallery